Moments
by Mimi The Witch
Summary: A small collection of sweet Kurt/Kitty one-shots, inspired by the seasons. Mostly drabble lenght. Summer: "Sometimes, Kitty truly wondered why she decided to get married and have kids...." Note: The stories are not at all connected.
1. Winter

A/N: Hello people! I know I shouldn't really be starting a new fic while I still haven't finished the first one, but is more of a series of one-shots, so I guess it's ok. It's gonna be (like I said) a series of one-shots about the seasons. Sweet little fluffy stories (not connected to each other) about Kurt and Kitty. The idea is not mine, I got it from a Shaman King (an anime show) fanfic, but I wrote this, and it's completely different. First up, winter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

It was a cold winter morning. It was near end of January and whole of Bayville was covered in clear white snow. A few people who were on the streets shuddered in the extremely cold weather. It really was cold.

But Kitty Pryde didn't feel it at all. She was sleeping in her heated room in the Xavier institute, under about ten blankets, in her winter pajamas. Or at least, she was sleeping.

'KURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

She shot up from bed and gave Kurt one of her best glares, which was pretty scary if you thought about it. But Kurt, who was used to it, just sat on her bed lazily and waited for his best friend to wake up.

'Relax Katz. Here, I brought coffee.'

Kitty eyed him suspiciously, but still took the coffee.

'With milk and sugar?'

'Yep, just the way you like it.'

Kitty finally decided to drink the coffee. Kurt brought one for himself too, so they just sat there drinking in silence for a couple of minutes.

'So', Kitty said, now that she was pretty much awake,' why _did_ you wake me up this early?'

'Katz, it's nine o'clock.'

'On a weekend!'

'So what?'

Kurt laughed at the shocked expression on Kitty's face.

'Kurt, weekends were created so you can relax. You go to work or school 5 days and then on weekends you do nothing. Absolutely nothing. You sleep in and you spend the whole day in your pajamas.'

'Yes, I get it. But I _did_ wake you up this _early_ for a reason.'

Kitty turned away and didn't want to speak to Kurt for a while (about 2 minutes), but curiosity did kill the cat.

'So… What did you wake me up for?'

'I wanted to show you something, and if I waited until you woke up it would probably be ruined. Come on!'

With that he took Kitty's hand, and with a loud bamf they were gone.

They appeared on the institute's roof.

'Kurt what are we doing here? It's freezing!'

'Here, have my jacket. Now look!'

First Kitty wanted to ask: At what?! But then she saw what Kurt meant.

Everything was white. As far as Kitty could see everything was covered in pure, untouched snow.

Rooftops were completely covered with it. Ice was hanging from tree branches. Everything was so peaceful, like there was no one in Bayville that morning except Kitty and Kurt. It looked like on of those cute postcards.

Kitty shuddered in the cold and Kurt wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and put her head on his shoulder.

'Thanks for waking me up Kurt, this is really amazing.'

'But Kitty, you haven't seen the best part yet.'

Kurt had to laugh when he saw the incredibly cute puzzled expression on Kitty's face.

'Look up.'

So they both looked up. The sky was clear light blue, somewhat unusual for this time of year. It was filled with snowflakes, which were falling very slowly. You could see their shapes clearly, every line. It was so strange, yet so beautiful.

One fell on Kitty's nose and she giggled as it started to melt.

'Wow Kurt. This is really beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yes Katz, it is.', Kurt said softly.

And she didn't notice he wasn't looking at the sky anymore.

THE END

A/N: So, what do ya think? I know it's short, and it's supposed to be that way. I wanted it to be basically a sweet fluffy drabble about one of my fave couples. Next is spring then summer and last but not least autumn. Bye and don't forget to review! Happy New Year everyone!

Mimi The Witch


	2. Spring

A/N: Here it is, the new one-shot- spring! I'm not gonna bore you- go ahead and read the fic!

Disclaimer: think of a funny disclaimer and pretend you saw it here.

Kitty's P.O.V.

It's a beautiful spring day. The birds are singing and everything is alive….

Yeah right. Ok so maybe it is a beautiful spring day. Just not for me. It's not that I don't like spring. Actually, it's my favorite season. It's just that this spring sucks. Really bad.

You see, everywhere I look I see couples. I go to the pool- Booby and Jubes, goofing around in the water. To the rec. room- Jamie and Rahne are snuggling at one end sofa, Rogue and Remy looking at each other lovingly on the other. To the library- Scott and Jean…you get the picture.

Then I turn on the TV, and guess what I see?

Pretty woman. _Click._ How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days._Click._Notting Hill._Click._My Big Fat Greek Wedding._Click._Shrek._Click._

See what I mean? Stupid romantic comedies…. Then I turn on the radio. Music will help me relax, right? Wrong.

_Love is in the air, everywhere I look around…_

_Fell in love with a boy  
I fell in love once and almost completely…_

'_Cause I know in my heart, our love will never die…_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more…_

What's wrong with those people? And it's not even Valentines Day…

Oh my god. It looks like I am some pathetic loser who doesn't have a boyfriend and probably never will… But it's not like that. I do have a boyfriend. It's just that he's not here. But he is really far away. On another continent even.

Oh, but he's not _always_ there-it's not one of those stupid long distance relationships.

He lives here, at the mansion. He's just visiting his family there…

He has been gone for almost a month now. I really miss him.

I miss his smile; no one else on the planet has a smile like that. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a girly girl hopelessly in love-you find me another person whose fangs show when they smile.

I miss the way he makes me feel.

Safe. Even tough I'm a mutant and half of Bayville would be happy to kill me because of it.

Happy. No matter how sad I am, he comes and gives me a hug; probably says a couple of funny lines. And it's enough to make me smile.

Calm. I get pretty angry at times, and when I do people usually don't like to bother me; they appreciate their lives too much. But one day he came into my room after I had a particularly nasty fit. He said something completely stupid-I don't even remember the words now. I shouted at him, but he just sat there. A smile spreading slowly across his face. He knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I still can't. And before I know it, I'm in his arms and I'm not angry anymore.

God, I sound as if he's not coming back. He is. He's coming back in about a week. But I can't help but miss him. I'm such a drama queen.

But nothing can beat the fact that I am alone right now. Alone. Completely alone.

DING-DONG

Oh great, can't a girl pity herself in peace?

"Someone go and answer the door!!!!"

Figures. I'm gonna have to get up and get it. Stupid people.

DING-DONG

"I'm coming, I'm coming!!! Yeesh…"

I open the door, and a there's a guy there holding a package.

"Katherine Pryde?"

"Yea, that's me."

"A package for you. Please sigh here."

For me? What the hell? But I sign and the guy leaves. I go to my room and open it. Guess what I see? A box of my favorite chocolates…This is getting weird.

Oh look, there's a letter with it.

_For Kitty_

I open it and by the time I'm done reading it, there's a big grin plastered across my face.

_Liebe Katzchen,_

_How are you? I miss you so much… Trust me; everyone here is teasing me about how lovesick I am. I was close to going to the airport yesterday, I swear. I'm sorry I can't be there right now. But I'm coming back on Friday, instead of Sunday. I know it's not much, but still... I know you miss me too, so I'm sending you something to make you feel better… These are still your favorite, right?_

_Love Kurt_

I open the chocolate box, and take one. I'm still smiling as I put it in my mouth.

Maybe I'm not so alone after all.

THE END

A/N: There it is! I hope you liked it. Sorry for not putting it up sooner. I have no excuse- I'm just lazy...

IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL KURTTY WRITERS

Ok people, we have a problem. There is a **serious **lack of Kurtty stories these days. We are lucky if one appears every two months. So write people! Write!

Kurtty is the cutest couple, and it can't disappear. This story is my contribution to the Kurtty community.

Bye bye! And I'll try to put the next one up soon… But I can't promise anything.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter…. You guys are the best.

Plz review!


	3. Summer

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. No, this story is not abandoned. That means I will finish it. There's only one more to go, anyway.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. I do however own Maddie and Daniel.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, Danny won't let me play with his ball."

Katherine Wagner removed the sunglasses she was wearing and too a good look at her daughter. Physically, Maddie was almost an exact replica of her mother- she had the same petite figure, heart shaped face, silky brown hair and clear blue eyes. The things that made her different, not only from her mother, but from every other child her age, were her pointy elvish ears, fangs and the fact that her pretty blue eyes had no pupils.

She was still really young, so her powers hadn't surfaced yet (although with both her parents being mutants, it was just a matter of time) and Kitty was damn grateful for that.

Returning her mind to the matter at hand, Kitty sighed.

"Why don't you go tell daddy?"

All Kitty wanted was a peaceful day at the beach (she had given up on the 'peaceful holiday' idea days ago). That's exactly what she had told her family earlier that day- they had all nodded their heads in understanding. That was to mean they understood and would behave. Foolishly, Kitty believed them.

_She relaxed on her towel, and took out her __favorite book, quickly getting completely consumed in it. Just as she was about to find out who had left the roses on the heroine's doorstep, a small voice asking for a bottle of water made her leave the book for some time. It continued to happen that way- every five minutes Kitty would have to put her book aside because someone was hungry, or needed to use the toilet or got hit by the other sibling._

Which brings us to where we were.

"I did."

Ah.

"And what did daddy say?"

As if Kitty didn't already know.

"He said to go tell mommy."

Of course, Kitty had hoped that Kurt would be of assistance- no such luck. It seemed like he got a sudden and very heavy attack of laziness every time they stepped foot on the beach, and all of the kids questions had one answer- go tell mommy.

With another sigh, Kitty let her daughter pull her over to where her older child, Daniel was playing with the ball in question.

"Now Danny, why won't you share the ball with your sister?"

Nine year old Daniel had similar physical features to Maddie, except his eyes were like molten gold.

"She's a baby."

Couldn't help but roll her eyes at Danny's behavior.

"First of all, she's four- that's only five years younger then you. And even if she was a baby- she's your sister, and you should be nice to her."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts. Play with her. I'm sure you can think of a fun game you can play together."

With that Kitty left her kids, and tried to decide what to do next- reading was out of the question. Finally she took a sort of a floating armchair [**1**, deciding it looked pretty comfy, and sat on it, pushing herself out to the sea, trying to relax.

About ten minutes later, Kitty was completely relaxed, and so far undisturbed. Ten more peaceful minutes later, Kitty allowed the gentle rocking of the waves to lull her into a blissful sleep….

SPLASH!!!

Kitty's first thought was something along the lines of: WHAT THE HELL????. Then she wondered why she was soaked in freezing water. She remembered falling from a tree… but wasn't she supposed to land on grass?! Oh, right she had fallen asleep… That fact still didn't explain her sudden and rather shocking wake-up call.

However, when she looked up, the answer was staring right at her –quite literally- in the form of her son, who was floating a couple of inches above the water surface. It was pretty unfair, Kitty thought to herself- her powers hadn't surfaced until she was fifteen!

"Yes Daniel?" Kitty spoke, as calmly as she could manage.

"Maddie is hungry."

And, sure enough, when Kitty averted her gaze to the shore, she saw her daughter smiling innocently.

"I'll be right there."

With yet another sigh, Kitty slowly dragged herself back to the shore. She didn't head straight to where her bag, containing the precious food, was. Oh no. She felt a little talk with her husband was in order. Oh yes, Kitty thought. It was necessary.

She found Kurt nearby, playing with Daniel. They didn't notice her, she gave a small fake cough to announce her presence.

Finally, the blue mutant noticed his wife standing there, looking, well, not too happy.

"Ja Kitty? Is something wrong?"

Wrong.

"Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG?! How dare you even ask that?! This entire day, you have done nothing but slack off, making me take care of every single thing! God forbid Kitty should have a nice quiet day at the beach! Really, how old are you? These are your kids too Kurt! But no, you're only their father when it's play time- if the actually need anything you disappear! Go ask mommy kids! She doesn't mind being on her feet the entire day! You're just….argh!"

With a final angry huff, she went to get Maddie her food. Kurt just stood there, dumbfounded. Oooops.

Sometimes, Kitty truly wondered why she decided to get married and have kids. Her life had been so much more complicated for the last nine or so years- fighting evil mutants was nothing compared to motherhood.

But then, Kitty saw Maddie's face light up as she handed her a sandwich; Danny right next to her wearing that heart-warming smile on his face; Kurt standing there with his kicked puppy/ I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me face of his, grinning ever so slightly (yes, that expression is in fact possible). Kitty couldn't help but smile.

That's why.

------------- The End --------------

A/N: Well, there it is. I hope it was at least a bit worth the wait. I actually quite like it**. I would like to thank everyone who the time to read this, and especially the wonderful people who reviewed. Thank you SO much! **Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes/ typos. I spellchecked and re-read it, but I don't really have a beta, so... -shrugs- Sorry. Please review! -is aware she sounds lame-

Well, that's it. Until the next (and last) chapter of this… Bye!


End file.
